


By the Riverside

by Beankiller1997



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beankiller1997/pseuds/Beankiller1997
Summary: A Snufmin song. Feel free to add your own instrumentals and record this if you want, unfortunately this is as far as my musical skills go. Just credit me for the lyrics
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	By the Riverside

I never felt like this before 

The more time with him, it grows more and more and 

My tail flicks 

My ears twitch 

Oh god why am I nervous? 

I’ve known him for so long 

Why does this feeling feel so wrong (Chorus) 

(Chorus) 

I’m not supposed to feel this way 

I got a girl brighter than the day 

But even when he’s not around 

I’m longing to hear that lovely sound 

And I’m 

I’m waiting for a sign 

One that I can’t possibly find 

Anywhere else rather than when I’m 

Sitting by his side 

Along the riverside 

Sitting by the fire 

My heartrate gets higher 

But he’s so focused on playing 

I don’t think he notices 

(Spoken) Oh I hope he doesn’t notice... 

(Pause) 

He’s always been a free spirit 

And I’ve always been fearing 

That one day he’ll leave 

And never come back 

If I tell him 

Oh god if I tell him 

Then he’ll for sure leave 

Oh why does this have to happen to me (Chorus) 

By the riverside 

Sitting by his side 

Why does it feel so wrong? 

What if he hears this song? 

It is wrong that this feels right? 

It's his hand I want to hold tight! 

This longing deep inside of me 

Is far too much to bear 

(Chorus X2) 

I never felt like this before 

The more time with him, it grows more and more and


End file.
